


Happy Fucking Birthday

by LunarKoneko



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Boundaries, Butt Plugs, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Master/Kitten, Non Despair AU, Oral Sex, Praise, Restraints, Riding Crops, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, d/s dynamics, face fucking, leather harness, restraint cuffs, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKoneko/pseuds/LunarKoneko
Summary: Straight up shameless BDSM birthday sex.(Set in a non-despair AU)





	Happy Fucking Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Byakuya’s birthday back in May but I had to tweak it a lot. It is kind of similar to the other story I wrote involving him so I’m sorry for any glaring similarities. I have a type of story I like to write, what can I say >__>  
> As always: establish boundaries, communicate, be safe and consensual!  
> (Also, I’m imagining the body wash that the MC uses is Rose Jam from Lush. It’s my favorite so I’m biased ;P )

It was May 5th, and it was Byakuya’s birthday.  
You woke up in his bed, nuzzled against his chest, your legs tangled up with his long ones. You didn’t have class that day, so you had opted to stay over the night before in his dorm room. He was already awake, idly playing with your hair as he read one of the many paper back books he had next to the bed.  
“Happy birthday” you mumbled, your voice still thick with sleep. He smirked and looked down at you.  
“Good morning, and thank you” he said, kissing you softly on the forehead while putting his book down. You purred happily, trying to move to get a proper kiss but he pushed you away gently.  
“Brush your teeth, then you can kiss me” he chided. You snickered and got up, making your movements of getting up and stretching a bit more exaggerated. You slept in one of his shirts last night, and in your current position you knew it was exposing just the very bottom of your ass. You heard his quiet intake of breath behind you and you grinned before relaxing and walking to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth, smiling at the fading bite marks your boyfriend had left on your neck a few nights before.  
“Byakuya, do you need to get in here or can I shower?” you called.  
“I freshened up before you woke up this morning, so by all means, make use of the facilities” he responded. You took a few minutes to stretch some more and wake up after you brushed your teeth. You began to unbutton your shirt, not bothering to close the door, and started running the water, letting it heat up. Byakuya poked his head into the bathroom as you finished unbuttoning the shirt you were wearing. You turned to him, and you felt his gaze slowly move up and down your body. He was already fully dressed, and he silently walked over to you, tilting your face up to meet his and kissed you slowly and deeply. You closed your eyes and moaned quietly, and he pulled you closer to him.  
“I’m going to take care of a few errands, Kitten. I’ll be back in a few hours. I expect you to be here when I return” he said, his authoritative tone making your breath hitch. You knew he had special plans for you when he used that nickname for you, and you knew exactly how to respond.  
“Yes, Master” you answered. He nodded, kissing your forehead, sliding the shirt off of your body, leaving you completely naked.  
“Good girl” he responded, running his thumb over your lower lip. You flicked your tongue over the pad of it quickly and you saw a dark expression dance across his piercing blue eyes.  
“You are not allowed to touch yourself until I return, Kitten. Understand?” he spoke, and you nodded.  
“Yes, Master” you answered.  
“Good girl. I will try to not take too long. See you soon” he said, giving you a final kiss before leaving his room. You stood under the stream of the shower, your heart racing in anticipation. You wanted to touch yourself more than anything, but you knew better than to disobey his orders. You both loved and hated how worked up he could get you so easily. You made sure to clean yourself thoroughly, using a rose scented body wash you knew he loved. You shampooed and conditioned your hair, and once you finished showering you made sure to moisturize yourself from head to toe. You wrapped yourself in Byakuya’s royal blue robe after you had toweled off. It smelled like him and you breathed in his scent as you walked out into the room. You paused as you saw an assortment of things laid out on the bed, your curiosity piqued as you approached it. He had left you a note, his elegant scrawl adorning the paper 

“Hello, Kitten

Select an assortment of these items, and be ready when I return.

-Master”

You folded the note and slipped it into your bag, and looked at the assortment of sex toys Byakuya had selected for you. You had no idea he had this many, and so many different types. He had used a few on you, but he must have kept the others well hidden. You saw cuffs and other types of restraints, paddles, riding crops, ball gags, vibrators, and butt plugs, all in different styles and sizes. You had no idea where to begin, but seeing this selection made you even more turned on. You selected a butt plug with a pink and white fluffy tail on it, (no doubt he selected that because of his nickname for you). You also selected a small bullet vibrator, black leather restraint cuffs with matching chain and lined with pink plush for your wrists and ankles, and a riding crop. You took a picture of the selection of toys and texted it to him, and your phone buzzed a minute later with his response.  
“Good. Put in the plug, put on the cuffs and wait for me on the bed. I will return to you soon.”  
Your heart raced as you prepped yourself with lube and inserted the toy into your ass. You liked how it felt, big, but not overwhelming, and you loved how the tail looked. You attached the cuffs to your wrists and ankles and moved the other toys off of the bed so they were out of the way. You took off his robe and hung it up before you returned to the bed. You reclined against the soft plush of the blankets and pillows, reveling at how the fabric felt against your skin. You sighed happily, letting out a contented sound as you began to doze off, despite having woken up an hour ago. 

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable” you heard Byakuya say, an amused tone coloring his words. Your eyes snapped open, and you looked up at him. Byakuya was kneeling over you, a small box tucked under his arm.  
“I’m sorry” you said, averting your eyes, a blush blooming on your cheeks. He chuckled  
“Well, I suppose this isn’t the worst thing I could have caught you doing. However...” he said, grabbing your chin and directing your gaze to him  
“...it appears as though you’re a bit TOO comfortable, my dear” he warned, his voice becoming slightly more dangerous. You gulped, biting your lower lip. He grinned, looking like a wolf about to devour its prey.  
“Before we continue, remind me of the safe-word we have agreed upon?” he said, setting the box under his arm down next to you on the bed.  
“Scarlet, Master” you replied.  
“You will use it if you need me to stop, at any point, correct?” he stated  
“Yes, Master” you replied.  
“Good girl. Let us proceed then” he said, opening the box, producing a leather harness. You let out a pleased sound upon seeing it.  
“I’m going to put this on you, sit up” he said, and you nodded. It was pale pink leather, an O-ring positioned in the center of your chest and also on your back. It looked almost like a tank top with strategically placed gaps, crisscrossing over your breasts but leaving them exposed. It felt like a dream, and judging by Byakuya’s satisfied sounds upon seeing you in it, you must have looked like one too. You turned around, getting on your hands and knees, shaking your ass slightly so the tail moved with you. You looked over your shoulders and smirked, pleased with the expression on your boyfriend’s face. He ran his fingers down your tail, twirling the tip at the end delicately.  
“Mmmm...aren’t you a vision” he praised, causing you to smile wider. You turned around and kneeled in front of him again, your heart racing with anticipation . He looked away from you,eyeing the bullet vibrator and riding crop. He hummed, the sound neutral but also full of promise.  
“Seeing you like this, so innocent in pink, it makes me want to ruin you” he growled, directing his blue eyes back to you, and you whimpered, tilting your head down.  
“Did I say you could look away from me?” he warned, and you looked back at him apologetically  
“I’m sorry, Master ” you said, meeting his eyes.  
“Indeed” he intoned coolly, leaning down to kiss you deeply. Your eyes slid shut, moaning into his kiss. He made a noise of approval against you and moved so you were laying back against the pillows again, him kneeling above you.  
“Behave yourself, Kitten. I have no intention of being lenient with you if you disobey me today” he said, his eyes narrowing, tugging at the cuffs of his shirt, straightening them.  
“I know, I’ll behave” you said.  
“Yes, well, we’ll see” he said, his tone cold. He began to attach the chains to the restraint cuffs, and attached the chain to anchor points he had installed on his bed frame. Soon both of your arms and legs were restrained, your head propped up slightly by pillows, and you were open for him to explore. You wiggled slightly, and nodded, indicating that nothing was too tight. Byakuya shed his jacket, but kept on his shirt and pants. He picked up the vibrator, turning it over in his hands a few times, all the while regarding you in front of him. He turned it on the lowest setting and set it against your clit. You let out a soft whine, the vibrations stimulating your already sensitive core.  
“Don’t cum without my permission, Kitten” Byakuya ordered, unbuttoning his pants.  
“Y-Yes...ah...yes, Master” you moaned.  
Byakuya licked his lips and shifted his pants so he could free his cock. You let out a needy sound as he looked down at you, stroking himself lazily just out of reach of your mouth. He let out a delicious sounding moan, knowing how much his sounds of pleasure riled you up. You made an effort to get closer to him, sticking your tongue out and opening your mouth slightly, but he moved further away at your attempted advance.  
“Tch, so desperate already, aren’t you?” He teased, and you let out a frustrated mewl.  
Byakuya let out a low growl and sped up his hand ever so slightly, making sure your eyes were on him. Suddenly, he stopped, and moved over to you, straddling your chest, squeezing your cheeks gently with his free hand indicating to open your mouth wider. You obeyed and he shoved his cock into your mouth. He let out a ragged gasp and fisted his hands in your hair, pulling roughly. You moaned around him, making sure to look up at him as he fucked your face. The angle was difficult for you to take all of him, but you made up for it by exaggerating your licks and sucks against him. You felt yourself right on the edge of your orgasm, you wanted to cum so badly, but you couldn’t, not yet. You tensed your muscles, trying to focus on pleasuring the man above you.  
“Mmm, I can feel how hard you’re trying not to cum, Kitten” he said, smirking, resting the tip of his tongue against the tip of one of his canine teeth, the image slightly out of one of his usual composed character and dangerously hot. You moaned around him again, trying to convey your desperation. He paused, his cock still buried in your mouth, holding you there. God, you were so close, you felt like you were going to melt. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, and you whimpered.  
“No. Not yet” he said, pulling out of you to remove the vibrator from your clit. Before you could make any sound of protest, he was fucking your mouth again. A frustrated expression flickered across your eyes, and he paused.  
“I saw that” he warned. You huffed through your nose, but continued to move around him. Suddenly, he pulled out of you, pressing a hand down on your throat, pinning you against the pillows, causing you to make a surprised sound.  
“Care to give me that look again,darling?” he breathed against your ear, his voice low and dangerous. You shook your head, and his grip around you tightened. You squirmed under him, gasping for air.  
“Behave” he murmured in your ear. You met his eyes, yours still glassy with tears, and nodded. He used two fingers on his free hand to tap the center of your chest twice, your pre-determined check in gesture when you engaged in scenes like this. You nodded, indicating you were okay to continue, and he nodded back before regaining his more dominant composure.  
“Let me know you understand the rules, Kitten” he said, letting go slightly.  
“I understand, Master” you pleaded.  
“Good” he said, releasing you, allowing you space to catch your breath.  
“I don’t want to reward Kittens who don’t listen, it’ll encourage bad behavior” he said, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt and pulling his pants back up.  
“What do I do with you now is the question” he said, leaning down and kissing your neck, before moving down to your collarbone. He looked up at you as he reached your exposed breast, flicking his tongue over it lightly, causing you to arch your back slightly into the touch. He teased your nipple with delicate touches, tugging on the leather around you pulling you closer. You couldn’t stop the stream of desperate noises you were making as he touched you. He kissed your breast again before leaning over to pick up the riding crop. He kneeled up above you and deftly twirled it between his fingers. You looked away, but he stuck the end of the crop beneath your chin and guided you back to look at him.  
“Why are you still looking away from me? Didn’t I tell you to keep your eyes on me?” He said, disappointment evident in his voice.  
“I’m sorry, Master, I guess I’m feeling more shy than usual today” you admitted, blinking back tears. Byakuya’s eyes softened,  
“Do you need to stop?” he asked, but you shook your head  
“No, I’ll be okay” you reassured him, smiling softly. He nodded and began to drag the tip of the crop over your body. He lightly smacked your breasts with it, preparing you, and then increased the force behind the strokes. You cried out for him, desperate for any kind of friction between your legs. After he was finished with the front of you, he released your restraints and flipped you onto your stomach. He clasped your wrists behind your back and attached the cuffs together so they were held at the small of your back. You moved your head to the side so you could breathe, and you felt him playing with the tail plug again.  
“Delicious” he said softly, tapping your ass with the crop before striking down again. You cried out, tensing against your restraints. He hadn’t restrained your ankles, but he kept the cuffs on. You heard the buzz of the vibrator again and felt him place it under you and against your clit again, this time at a higher speed. You let out a strained cry as he dragged the crop down your back before landing it on your ass again  
“Harder” you whimpered.  
You heard his sharp intake on breath behind you,  
“Well, look at you, the Kitten wants to demand something from her Master. How quaint” he teased, leaving intentionally soft blows to you. You groaned, “Harder?” you asked again, your voice wavering. He moaned softly, trailing the crop slowly down your back again.  
“Ask me nicely” he said with an even tone.  
“Harder, Master, please!” you begged.  
“Why do you want me to hit you harder, Kitten?” he said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice, as he tapped your ass delicately with the crop.  
“I want to be marked, I want to be marked as yours” you moaned. Byakuya snarled, bringing the crop down on your ass over and over without mercy as you cried out for him. At one point he tossed the crop aside and in favor of using his hands, striking you again and again until he bent over you, his breath hot against your neck. His hand slipped under you to increase the speed of the vibrator even more. You let out a keening noise as you tried to move away from the stimulation, but the weight of his body held you down against it.  
“Ma-Master, I-please, let me cum, please!” You begged, hovering right at the precipice, your muscles tighter than piano wire.  
“Mmmm, I love hearing you beg, my Kitten. It almost makes me want to not let you cum” he teased. You let out a choked sob, and he chuckled against you.  
“You really want to cum for me that much, you desperate little cock slut?” he growled  
“God, please, please let me cum, Master” you sobbed.  
“Then cum, cum for me now” he ordered and you let go, tilting your head into the mattress as you screamed his name. You ground against the vibrator, tightening around the plug in your ass. It felt like a supernova had erupted inside of you, and you rode the wave of it to the point of overstimulation.  
“Fuck...” you whispered, your whole body alight. He pulled up on your harness, harshly, so your back was flush against his chest, turning your head so he could claim your mouth with his.  
“On your back” he ordered. You nodded and lay back for him. He reattached the chain to your ankle restraints and secured you to the bed, and repeated the process with your wrists. He slid down your body, leaving bites on the flesh that wasn’t covered by the soft pink leather, making sure he left bruises all over you. You writhed against your restraints, desperate for more friction against your center.  
“Master...” you pleaded as he reached your lower stomach. He gazed up at you, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
“Kitten?” he responded, his tone snide, and you whimpered softly.  
“Oh, what is it, darling? You want me to touch you? Hmmm?” he teased, dragging his nails along your inner thighs. You groaned, pulling against your chains.  
“Y-yes. I need you to touch me, Master, please...” you whispered, and he let out a soft hum of approval. You met his eyes as he flicked his tongue almost imperceptibly over your clit, drawing out his teasing even more.  
“And how do you need me, dear?” He purred  
“I need your tongue, I need your fingers...you know how to make me cum so hard, please” you breathed.  
“Mmmm, my good girl” he said, licking his lips and lowering his mouth against your cunt. You pulled against your restraints again, crying out for him as you rolled your hips against his mouth.  
“Yes...that’s it” he moaned, looking up at you, his pupils blown wide. He held your hips down roughly, expertly undulating his tongue against your folds. He inserted two fingers into you, groaning happily as he continued to lap at you. You tightened around him, and he let out another pleased noise.  
“You’re so wet, you really must have been eager for me, hm?” he teased in between sweeps of his tongue. You nodded quickly, panting. You were already embarrassingly close from his teasing and prior abuse with the riding crop. You pulled against your restraints again, letting out half formed pleas.  
“C-close...” you murmured  
“Good, good girl” he praised,  
You squirmed, wishing you could run your fingers through his hair and hold him down. Your orgasm built quickly and you came hard, almost painfully, screaming out for him. Byakuya let out a feral snarl as you finished, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. He leaned down and kissed you, and you tasted yourself on his lips and tongue. He undid your restraints and pulled you up, wrapping his arms around you tightly, and you returned the gesture. After he caught his breath, he released you and pinned you roughly to the mattress, holding your hands above your head.  
“I need you, now” he growled, and you nodded.  
“Fuck me, Master, please” you begged.  
He shoved his pants down so they were low around his hips, and shoved his cock into you, causing you both to moan in pleasure.  
“God, your cunt is so fucking perfect” he snarled, tugging your hair roughly, biting your neck as he rutted against you. You loved when Byakuya got worked up like this, his normally terse and cold demeanor evaporating as he took full control of you, letting everything go. He hated swearing but couldn’t control what he said while he pounded into you mercilessly. You rolled your hips up to match his rhythm, and he eventually leaned up over you, holding your legs open as he fucked you.  
“My my my, look at you, look how desperate you are for me, you filthy slut” he growled  
“I’m your slut, Master” you purred, and he shivered, pulling out of you and slamming back in again.  
“More” you pleaded, and he chuckled.  
“So greedy, aren’t you? Such a demanding little brat” he scolded, rolling his hips slowly, teasing you again. You nodded vigorously, not even bothering to act coy.  
“Anything you want, please...I want more” you begged, unashamed of how desperate you sounded. He smiled evilly, and you shivered.  
“Anything, hm?” he said, and you mewled your confirmation.  
“In that case, I want to fuck that perfect ass, Kitten” he breathed, looking down at you, and you hummed eagerly. He pulled out of you, gently removing the plug from your ass and setting it aside, and you handed him the lube. He coated his fingers with it, working your ass open a bit more to accommodate his thick cock. He leaned down and ran his tongue over your sensitive cunt again as he did. You ground against his fingers, calling out for him as you came quickly against his mouth, and he pulled off of you, panting. He wiped his hand off before reaching for the lube, preparing his cock and pushing into your ass slowly, a guttural snarl escaping his lips.  
“You like this, don’t you?” he growled, “being used like my personal fuck toy?”  
“Yes, Master!” you moaned.  
“You like it when I tease you, huh? When I tell you not to cum until I give you permission and then fuck your ass like this?” he continued  
“God, yes! Yes, Master!” you moaned again, and he shivered in pleasure.  
“Of course you do. Filthy fucking thing” he said, his voice gravelly.  
“Ahhh...Master, hit me” you begged.  
“Oh, really?” he said, intrigued.  
“Y-Yes, fuck...hit me, degrade me, please!” you gasped. He bared his teeth briefly, a shiver of lust wracking his body. He reached down, squeezing your cheeks gently again signaling for you to open your mouth. You opened wide and he spat into your mouth, slapping you hard across the face afterwards.  
You squeezed your eyes shut briefly, letting out a desperate keening noise, a wave of intense bliss rolling over you.  
He was close, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic.  
“Who do you belong to, Kitten?” he demanded, and you locked eyes with him, your vision slightly blurred by tears .  
“I belong to you, I belong to you, Master” you panted, “Ahh, B-Byakuya, fuck, fuck, pl-please!” He thrust into you a few more times, grunting until he came hard, a ragged moan escaping his lips. You both caught your breath, and he rested his forehead against yours. He slowly pulled out of you, and you hissed softly at the loss and slight pain from being fucked so hard. He lay next to you, still catching his breath, and kissed your shoulder gently. After you both took a moment to calm down, he stood up to get a towel to clean you with.  
“Status?” He asked  
“Green” you responded.  
“You did so well for me, darling” he praised, and you smiled weakly at him, exhaustion creeping over you.  
“I’m...I’m glad” you said, humming happily.  
“I can clean myself if you need-“ you continued, but he narrowed his eyes at you.  
“Stop that, let me take care of you” he said, and you nodded. He finished cleaning you up and tossed the soiled towel into the hamper. He took off your harness and massaged your wrists and ankles before laying back next to you. You could feel him giving you small, delicate kisses on the top of your head. He made sure to murmur your praises, making sure you knew how proud he was of you after such a rough and emotionally taxing session. After a moment he leaned down and kissed you deeply, and you rocked against him.  
“I love you” he said, and you purred happily.  
“I love you, too” you said, and you felt him smile against you.  
“Any plans for the rest of the day, birthday boy?” you asked, looking at him.  
“None of that” he said, rolling his eyes, huffing. You snickered, nuzzling into him.  
“Well, what do you want to do today?” you asked. He idly played with your hair, thinking.  
“If I had my way, I’d keep you chained to this bed and continue to use you for my pleasure throughout the day” he said casually. You moaned softly, and he tilted your head up to meet his eyes.  
“Intrigued by that idea, are you? I’m not surprised” he teased. You blushed, but kept eye contact with him. He kissed you softly, nibbling at your lower lip.  
“However, once we feel like we can move again, I have a few places I’d like to go, and people to meet up with, so tying you up all day will have to wait” he said.  
“I suppose” you responded, sticking your tongue out playfully. He rolled his eyes, flicking you on the nose.  
“Such a brat” he said, his normal indifferent tone returning, despite the slight tug of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.  
“But for now, rest. We’ve both earned it” he continued, turning away and yawning discreetly. You nodded, and he pulled a blanket up over the two of you, holding you close to him as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
